


Twin Beds

by alldaydream



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, and that includes Patrick, the Rose siblings love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream
Summary: David and Alexis can't help but settle into an old routine.OrThe author gets emotional thinking about how David and Alexis take every chance they get to sleep in the same room together.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 258





	Twin Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been like a terrible week and as I'm sure many of us do, I watched Schitt's Creek to make myself feel better and laid in bed getting very emotional about how maybe David and Alexis continue to subconsciously share a bedroom every chance they get because they love each other and miss each other okay bye I have to go now.

When Patrick emerges from the bathroom after his nightly shower, he expects to find his husband bundled up in bed waiting for him. Instead, he finds that the sheets are barely touched and empty, no traces of David in sight. 

Patrick pulls on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and leaves the bedroom to hunt for his wayward husband, expecting to find him in the kitchen downstairs, rummaging for snacks in the unfamiliar pantry. 

When Johnny Rose told them about the beach house the producers of _Sunrise Bay_ gifted them with for a week, David immediately set out to write a packing list for their summer vacation. 

“David, we’ll only be gone for a week. You don’t need 5 bottles of sunscreen,” Patrick had told his husband as he watched him carefully pack them away in his suitcase. 

“We both know that this is not for me,” David replied. “Red has never been your best color, honey.”

They arrived at the beach house this morning, Mr. and Mrs. Rose already settled in. 

“You act as though we don’t call every night,” David grumbled as Mr. Rose gathered him into his arms. But when Patrick watched David tighten his arms around his father anyways, he makes sure not to mention it. 

Alexis arrived shortly after they did, Patrick pretending to go off to use the bathroom as David and Alexis latched onto each other tightly. 

The house is massive, 5 bedrooms in total. Stevie will be arriving the next day, finishing up her latest round of motel renovations over in Pennsylvania and catching the next flight in. So every Rose and honorary Rose will have their own bedroom to sleep comfortably in. 

Patrick pads quietly down the stairs, knowing the elder Roses have already retired for the night. 

He looks into the kitchen and doesn’t find David. He walks into the living and doesn’t find David. He peaks out into the back porch and doesn’t find David. 

Eyebrows furrowed tightly together, Patrick makes his way back upstairs, thinking maybe his husband has found his way back into their borrowed bedroom. But as he hits the top landing of the staircase, he notices that the fifth bedroom’s door is slightly ajar with light streaming out. 

The fifth bedroom was expected to go unused because it was the smallest and had two twin beds instead of a full sized bed like all the other bedrooms had. But as Patrick gently pushes the door open, he finds his husband curled up in one of the twin beds, his sister sleeping in the adjacent one. They’re facing each other, both of their faces lax with sleep. 

Patrick leans against the doorframe and smiles. When Alexis moved away 8 months ago, David had a hard time adjusting to not having his sister by his side so readily. After the move, they did their best to fill in the gap, sometimes falling asleep on the phone together, Patrick carefully pulling David’s phone away from his ear and tucking him in. 

So he’s really not surprised that David and Alexis found their way here, sleeping two twin beds next to each other. As if nothing has changed. They’ll never say it out loud, but Patrick knows them both. They’ve missed this. 

He walks in quietly, pulling the blanket at the foot of the bed over Alexis and turning to do the same for David. As he turns to leave to go back to the other bedroom, Patrick feels David curling his hand around his wrist and tugging down. 

“Turn off the lights and come to bed,” David mumbles sleepily. 

Patrick flips the switch and tries to quietly maneuver himself into the tiny bed with David, which doesn’t end up being very quiet, Alexis saying, “Oh my God, please be louder I beg of you.”

“Shut up, Alexis,” David replies back with a yawn, burrowing into Patrick’s side once they’re settled. 

“Goodnight, Alexis,” Patrick says. 

“Goodnight, favorite brother.”

“Okay, stop this now.”

And as the years continue to roll by and more and more family vacations stack on top of each other, Patrick makes sure every house that is rented has two twin beds just in case. 


End file.
